Sensei
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: Last Chapter! Namun walaupun begitu, fakta bahwa mereka sedang bersama tetap saja membuat Naruto gelisah. Tanpa sadar, Naruto memeluk Kurama erat. "Sensei?" Chapter 7: Feeling! SasufemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto! Cepat bangun dan bantu Kaasan menurunkan barang-barang!" teriak Kushina kepada seseorang yang kelihatannya masih menyamankan diri di dalam mobil yang sudah membawa mereka selama sekitar 4 jam dari Osaka ke Tokyo.

"Aku masih mengantuk Kaasan~" gumam Naruto lirih dan tetap bergelung dalam selimut orangenya yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Ayo cepat Naruto!" seru Kushina sambil membuka pintu mobil kemudian menarik-narik selimut Naruto, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Sebentar Kaasan~" masih tetap menyamankan diri di dalam selimutnya hingga...

"NARUTO!"

_BRUGH!_

"Ittai!"

"Sudah, cepat bangun dan bantu Kaasan!" seru Kushina sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap saja mengelus pantatnya yang sakit akibat tarikan kencang Kushina yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dari kursi mobil dengan tidak elitnya.

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC Don't Like Don't Read**

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri di balkon kamarnya, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya sekaligus memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir dua.

Naruto dan keluarganya memang baru pindah dari Osaka ke Tokyo hari ini karena sang ayah, Minato dipindah tugaskan untuk mengurus anak perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak rela juga meninggalkan teman-temannya di Osaka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di Osaka.

"Hey baka imouto. Makan malam sudah siap. Cepat turun!" panggilan seseorang di ambang pintu memecahkan lamunannya. Dengan semangat, Naruto pun segera berdiri dan menatap si empunya suara.

"Hari ini Kaasan masak apa?" tanya Naruto semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dia sudah membayangkan semangkuk ramen yang masih panas dan mengeluarkan bau yang enak. Benar-benar menggugah selera makannya.

"Kau liat saja sendiri." Jawabnya malas sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di balkon.

"Huh! Dasar pelit!" ucapnya tidak terima, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah tangga.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Kyuubi tidak peduli.

"Geez, kau menyebalkan Kyuu-nii!" gerutu Naruto. Ia pun menuruni tangga dan segera duduk di sebelah Kyuubi. Melihat semangkuk ramen di depan matanya, dengan beringas Naruto pun langsung melahap ramen yang memang selalu sukses menggugah selera makannya. Sedangkan Minato, Kushina dan Kyuubi lebih memilih makan dengan semangkuk nasi dengan berbagai macam lauk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina.

"Aku selesai~" ucap Naruto semangat sambil meletakkan mangkok ramen yang sudah habis tak bersisa. Kyuubi pun mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Heh, kau lapar atau memang kau ini rakus?"

Mendengar celotehan Kyuubi, Naruto langsung memberikan tatapan tajam menusuknya.

"Enak saja! Porsi makanku ini normal Kyuu-nii!"

"Makan ramen porsi besar hanya dalam waktu 5 menit. Apa itu masih bisa dibilang normal?"

"Biar saja. Itu kan untuk tumbuh kembangku!"

"Che! Mana ada yang begitu."

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Dasar bodoh! Yang ada itu kau akan tetap jadi orang pendek, baka!" ucap Kyuubi sarkatis. Kedutan langsung muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Aku tidak pendek! Tinggiku 162 cm tahu!"

"Tetap saja, aku lebih tinggi darimu!" Kyuubi menyeringai saat melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudahlah terima saja kalau kau itu pendek!" ujarnya lagi.

Seringaian Kyuubi membuat kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto. Ingin sekali Naruto menghilangkan seringaian itu dari bibir tipis kakaknya. Yah, Sepertinya membekap mulut kakaknya dengan lap yang ada di atas meja bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Gah! Awas kau baka aniki!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari kearah Kyuubi. Tapi ternyata Kyuubi berhasil memprediksi serangan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto mencekiknya, ia pun berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Naruto.

"Kau belum beruntung baka imouto!" ucap Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan senyum mengejek yang benar-benar membuat Naruto naik darah. Sebelum teriakan Naruto menggema, Kyuubi pun menjejalkan roti ke mulut Naruto dan segera melarikan diri dari sang adik.

"JANGAN LARI KAU BAKA ANIKI!"

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran kakak-beradik yang hampir terjadi setiap hari itu.

~0~

"Heh! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuubi saat dia melihat Naruto sedang memakai sepatunya di dekat pintu.

"Aku mau beli cemilan. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Memang kau tahu dimana letak minimarket terdekat?"

"Eee~ tidak." jawab Naruto innocent. Naruto hanya nyengir saat melihat Kyuubi memandangnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Hhh~ jangan sampai tersesat. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai merepotkanku." ujar Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak akan tersesat Nii-san!"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan pernyataan kakaknya. Kyuubi pun menyeringai.

"Karena kau orang yang bodoh." jawab Kyuubi dengan santainya. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nii-san kejam sekali terhadap adikmu yang manis ini!"

"Yang benar saja! Kau itu sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya." jawab Kyuubi. Kesal dengan ucapan Kyuubi, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menginjak kaki Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA!" teriak Kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan kakaknya itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, namun Naruto segera melarikan diri sesaat sebelum Kyuubi melemparnya dengan sepatu terdekat.

~0~

"Hahaha... Rasakan itu baka aniki!" ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya. Naruto masih ingat betul bagaimana murkanya sang kakak saat kakinya dia injak. Benar-benar konyol. Semoga saja kakaknya sudah memaafkannya saat dia pulang nanti.

"Minimarket!" serunya senang. Naruto pun menambah kecepatan larinya, hingga tanpa sengaja ia pun menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari Minimarket.

"Ah! Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto panik. Dia pun segera memunguti tomat yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya tadi.

"...Dobe." gumam pemuda itu. Ia juga sedang memunguti beberapa tomat yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya.

"Huh? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau Dobe." jawabnya santai sambil tetap memunguti tomatnya.

"H-Hei! Kenapa kau memanggilku Dobe?" ujar Naruto kesal. Dia sangat amat tidak terima dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Kenal saja tidak.

"Karena kau sudah menabrakku." ujar pemuda itu santai.

"Eh? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Teme!" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya memunguti tomat, kemudian dia menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Hn."

"Geez! Apa maksud 'Hn' mu itu, hah?"

"Hn."

"Gah! Kau benar-benar orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!"

Kesal dengan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya, Naruto pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli cemilan dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang baru ditemuinya itu masih tetap menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

~0~

"Aku pulang~" ucap Naruto lesu. Ia pun menutup pintu dan segera melepas sepatunya. Dengan langkah lunglai, ia pun berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Moodnya langsung down karena pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia kan tidak sengaja, tidak seharusnya pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Eh? Kau belum tidur Naruto?" tanya Kushina saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto, tetapi yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Kushina, dan lagi-lagi Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Cepatlah tidur, kau harus pergi ke sekolah barumu besok pagi." ucap Kushina sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda Kaasan."

"Tidak bisa Naruto! Ibu sudah memberi tahu nenekmu kalau kau akan datang ke sekolah besok." ujar Kushina, lalu ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka bungkusan itu. Dilihatnya sehelai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, sehelai rok pendek dan blazer berwarna hitam dengan garis putih di bagian pinggirnya.

"Itu seragam yang akan kau pakai besok. Sekarang cepatlah tidur."

"Baiklah. Sankyu Kaasan." ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi Kushina, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

~0~

"Pagi!" sapa Naruto riang sambil menuruni anak tangga. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam barunya

"Pagi Naruto." jawab Kushina. Lalu ia tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Ayo cepat sarapan!" lanjutnya sambil memberikan 2 buah roti tawar untuk Naruto.

"Ng… Mana Tousan?" tanya Naruto saat ia tidak menemukan sosok ayahnya di meja makan.

"Minato baru saja pergi, dia harus melihat kantor barunya." jawab Kushina.

"Oh... Ah Kaasan, siapa yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Naruto, ia pun mulai mengoleskan selai cokelat ke roti tawarnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu." ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba sambil menuruni tangga, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sudah mulai memakan roti selai cokelatnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau!" ujar Naruto tidak terima. Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Caramu mengendarai mobil itu mengerikan." ujar Naruto bergidik. Ia ingat benar bagaimana gilanya Kyuubi saat mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah saat dia masih di Osaka, dan saat itu juga Naruto bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mau naik mobil yang dikemudikan Kyuubi lagi.

"Che! Skill mengemudiku sudah jauh lebih baik, baka!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau!" Naruto tetap bertahan dengan keputusannya. Kyuubi pun berdecak kesal melihat sikap adiknya itu.

"Dasar merepotkan." gumam Kyuubi kesal, tanpa aba-aba ia pun menyeret Naruto yang terus saja memberontak.

"Hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua!" ucap Kushina tersenyum sambil tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

~0~

"Konoha Gakuen." ucap Naruto takjub setelah melihat sekolah barunya yang menurutnya megah itu. Trauma yang disebabkan cara mengemudi Kyuubi langsung hilang saat Naruto melihat taman yang ditata rapi dan tidak ada sampah yang berserakan itu. Bangunanya pun masih bagus, terlihat baru.

Sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang terlihat sudah datang dan berlalu-lalang di halaman depan sekolah. Maklum, kelas dimulai pukul 07.30, dan ini masih pukul 07.05. Naruto pun mulai berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah. Ia harus menemukan dimana ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Geez! Kenapa sekolah ini memiliki banyak sekali jalan." gumamnya kesal. Hingga saat ini, Naruto masih belum bisa menemukan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Kepala Sekolah'. Hal itu benar-benar membutnya kesal. "Mungkin aku harus betanya pada seseorang." lanjutnya.

Saat berjalan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah yang masih belum ditemukannya, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan tepat di depannya, ia pun mendekati gadis itu.

"Permisi. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ng, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah?"

"A-ah! T-tentu saja Uzumaki-san!" jawab gadis itu lirih "A-aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan Tsunade-san." lanjutnya gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah panggil saja aku Naruto." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Lalu siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

"N-Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto semangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan teman barunya itu.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan, melewati koridor kelas yang sudah ramai oleh murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan. Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"I-Itu ruangan Tsunade-san." ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

"Ah! Sakyuu Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu." ujar Naruto dramatis sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Yosh! Sampai jumpa." lanjutnya sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto berjalan menjauhinya.

~0~

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto lantang saat dia sudah memasuki ruangan itu. Teriakan itu sontak mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Kedutan pun muncul di dahi wanita berambut pirang pudar itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH TENGIK!" seru Tsunade marah sambil menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam orang yang sudah membuyarkan konsentrasinya, sedangkan orang yang mendapat tatapan tajam itu hanya nyengir senang.

"Hehe... Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto ceria sambil berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"Ck! Kau bisa membuatku jantungan jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu!" ujar Tsunade sarkatis sambil meletakkan dokumen yang dibacanya tadi. "Jangan buat masalah di kelas barumu nanti." lanjutnya sambil menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ini anak baik-baik Baa-chan!" sungut Naruto. Ia pun menggembungkan pipinya, Tsunade hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan cucunya.

"Terserah kau saja." ujar Tsunade "Ah! Kau akan diantar ke kelasmu oleh Umino Iruka." Lanjut Tsunade sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Iruka, tolong antar Naruto ke kelas 1-3!" ucap Tsunade lagi. Pemuda yang dipanggil Iruka itu pun mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Tsunade.

"Baiklah, sankyu Baa-chan." ucap Naruto semangat sambil berjalan mengikuti Iruka yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka bercakap-cakap untuk menghilangkan keheningan. Kelas sudah dimulai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, membuat koridor yang tadinya dipenuhi siswa-siswi itu menjadi sepi. Setelah berjalan sekitar 3 menit, mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 1-3.

"Kau tunggu disini Naruto." ujar Iruka tersenyum. Kemudian ia pun membuka pintu dan memasuki kelas yang sedang dalam kondisi ramai itu.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Iruka. Mendengar sapaan Iruka, para siwa-siswi itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"SELAMAT PAGI~" sahut siswa-siswi itu kompak.

"Lho? Hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran Kimia sensei." celetuk seorang pemuda jabrik yang memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Memang tidak ada Kiba, Sensei kesini karena akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk di kelas ini." ujar Iruka tersenyum. Perkataan Iruka disambut dengan sorakan riuh dari setiap murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan sensei?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Ino itu antusias.

"Dia cantik tidak?" timpal Kiba tidak kalah antusiasnya dengan Ino.

"Dia tampan tidak?" tambah Sakura, ia juga penasaran dengan jati diri sang murid baru.

Dan berbagai pertanyaan menyeruak dari kelas 1-3 itu. Menghela nafas, Iruka pun menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk tenang.

"Masuklah, Naruto." ujar Iruka sambil menatap pintu masuk kelas. Dengan perlahan, Naruto masuk ke kelas. Sedikit nervous, Naruto pun menatap teman-teman barunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Naruto." ucap Iruka

"Ng... Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, warna yang aku suka adalah orange, makanan yang aku suka adalah ramen, golongan darahku B. Mohon bantuannya!" Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Hinata, Naruto." ujar Iruka sambil menunjuk gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Sankyu Sensei!" ucap Naruto senang. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke ke tempat duduknya, kemudian duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Sensei pergi dulu, Selamat pagi."

"SELAMAT PAGI~" jawab merak serempak, suasana yang tenang tadi pun kini menjadi ramai kembali. Para siswa dan siswi pun mulai mendekati dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

"Ah! Hinata! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu lagi!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata denngan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kerumunan teman barunya itu sudah mulai kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing-masing.

"I-Iya Naruto, aku senang." ucap Hinata malu-malu. Semburat pink muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hehe... Aku juga Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, hingga mata birunya menangkap sebuah pohon yang ada di bukit tak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Entah mengapa Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pohon itu.

"Hei! Sensei datang." ucap Chouji tiba-tiba, siswa-siswi yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan mereka pun langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dan berkulit putih pucat. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam bertenger di hidung mancungnya. Membuat para siswi terpikat dengan penampilan guru itu, kecuali seorang gadis yang masih menatap pohon di atas bukit.

"Selamat pagi." sapa guru itu dengan suara yang bisa dibilang datar, namun sukses membuat para siswi tergila-gila dengannya. Ia pun duduk di kursinya sambil membuka buku absensi, kemudian ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah muridnya. Tapi pandangannya terhenti saat mata hitamnya menangkap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"N-Naruto. S-Sensei memperhatikanmu." gumam Hinata lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Dengan malas ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelasnya.

"AH! KAU!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

N-Naruto. S-Sensei memperhatikanmu." gumam Hinata lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Dengan malas ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelasnya.

"AH! KAU!"

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC Don't Like Don't Read**

Naruto terus saja menggembungkan pipinya selama pelajaran matematika berlangsung. Saking niatnya, ia pun sampai tidak memperhatikan sang sensei yang sedang menerangkan logaritma. Sekitar 10 menit yang lau, kelas sempat gaduh karena ulahnya. Teriakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya membuat semua melempar tatapan heran ke arahnya. Untung saja dia masih bisa mengatasi hal itu.

Dalam diam, tatapan Naruto masih tetap mengarah ke papan tulis. Namun bukan memperhatikan penjelasan tentang rumus yang tertulis rapi di papan, tetapi untuk menatap tajam sang sensei yang baru ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya tahu akan tatapan tajam yang terus mengarah ke arahnya, namun ia berusaha mengacuhkannya walaupun sesekali ia melirik dari balik buku matematika yang dibacanya. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin malam itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kerjakan soal no 3." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Orang yang dipanggil langsung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"A-Aku?" ucap Naruto gugup. Bukannya ia tidak bisa pelajaran matematika, hanya saja karena sibuk meng-glare sang sensei, ia jadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tidak memahami rumus yang ada di papan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Akhirnya dengan perlahan dan sangat terpaksa, Naruto berjalan ke depan dan meraih sebuah spidol. Ia pun mulai menulis, namun tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku matematikanya. 'Dasar Teme menyebalkan!' pikirnya.

_KRING~_

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar suara bel pergantian jam. Dengan senyum mengembang ia pun meletakkan spidol dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini, Selamat pagi." menghela nafas, Sasuke menutup buku matematikanya. Perlahan, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"SELAMAT PAGI SASUKE SENSEI~" jawab mereka serempak. Mereka pun memasukan buku kedalam tas mereka masing-masing. Namun ada juga para siswi seperti Sakura dan Ino yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar ala fangirl. Namun sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kelas, ia sempat berhenti di depan Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, temui aku setelah pulang sekolah." ucap Sasuke memandang Naruto datar, Naruto pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan melarikan diri." lanjut Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Naruto hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'A-Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?' pikirnya. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kelas, dia pun berjalan lesu ke tempat duduknya.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Hinata memandangnya cemas. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum menenangkan Hinata. Mau tidak mau, Hinata pun ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas. Pria bermasker itu pun memasukkan buku berwarna orange yang tadi di baca ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

"SELAMAT PAGI KAKASHI SENSEI~" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya! Semuanya buka halaman 53!" ujar pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu memulai pelajaran.

~0~

"N-Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajak Hinata setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Murid-murid mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka. Namun sepertinya Naruto masih enggan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Maaf Hinata, lain kali saja ya. Aku masih punya urusan dengan Sasuke sensei." ujar Naruto lirih. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengan dan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Ah? M-Memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih belum juga menampakkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto mendongak. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memelas. Mereka pun terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga tidak menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di kelas.

"B-Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Naruto." ucap Hinata memecah keheningan. Ia berdiri dan membenahi roknya. Naruto pun mengangguk sambil tetap menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memelasnya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap teman barunya.

"Sampa jumpa." ujar Hinata sambil melambai pada Naruto yang balik melambai dan tersenyum padanya. Menghela nafas, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya.

"Hhh~ apa aku kabur saja?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melarikan diri dan segera pulang ke rumah, tetapi ancaman sang sensei membuatnya berfikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal itu. Naruto pun mengeluarkan handphone dari saku bajunya dan segera mengirim pesan untuk memberitahu Kyuubi kalau dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

"Dasar merepotkan!" gumam Naruto sambil memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia pun berdiri dan memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Setelah mempertimbangkan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menemui Sasuke dengan segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya.

Angin juga berhembus lumayan kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. kelihatannya semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Setelah mengingat-ingat tempat yang tadi ditunjukkan Hinata saat mengelilingi sekolah, Naruto pun akhirnya sampai di ruang guru. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, dengan perlahan Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

_Sepi_...

Hal itu yang pertama kali muncul di pikiran Naruto saat melihat ruangan itu. Naruto sempat mengira kalau Sasuke sudah pulang lebih dulu dan ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu, namun pemikirannya itu berubah saat tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara halaman buku yang dibalik oleh seseorang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri sana?" ujar Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar, menghembuskan angin di sore hari. Naruto yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke itu hanya bisa termangu dengan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya. Sasuke sedang membaca bukunya di tempat yang sedikit temaram hingga menciptakan sebuah siluet yang indah. Angin juga memainkan helaian rambut biru gelapnya yang sedikit terkena cahaya kuning kemerahan dari matahari yang mulai terbenam secara perlahan. Benar-benar...

'Eh? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menyadari pemikiran bodohnya. Dengan canggung, ia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih belum juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa sensei me..."

"Tidak memperhatikan." potong Sasuke. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kearah Naruto. Naruto yang dipandang pun balik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh?" Naruto masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat muridnya itu.

"Tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku." lanjut Sasuke sambil menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat.

"Tapi itu kan..."

"Tidak bisa mngerjakan." potong Sasuke lagi. Ia kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Itu..."

"Melamun saat pelajaran." lanjut Sasuke menyudutkan Naruto.

"I-Itu juga karena kau Teme!" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke tidak terima. Mereka pun terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih tetap menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Naruto dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada meja yang sedang dipunggungi oleh Naruto. Naruto mulai sedikit merasa resah, kerongkongannya juga mulai terasa kering. Tanpa disadari wajahnya pun sedikit merona.

"Karena itu kau terus menatapku, hn?" ujar Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang semakin merona. Naruto pun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang terus menatapnya tepat di kedua mata birunya. Yah, dia memang sedikit tertarik dengan mata biru sapphire milik si gadis blonde ini.

"I-Itu bukan...ng..." hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinganya membuat Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, membuatnya dadanya sesak dan sulit bernafas. Entah sudah seberapa merah pipinya sekarang. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah menutup mata, berusaha untuk mengatur nafas dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

"J-Jangan bernafas di telingaku, Teme mesum!" gusar Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Sasuke malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sasuke memainkan helaian rambut gadis itu, membuat Naruto menahan nafas.

"Hn. Dobe." Bisik Sasuke. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung membuka mata dan mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Dobe, Teme!" ujar Naruto kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan itu balik menatap Naruto dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

"Hn. Kau pantas mendapatnya Dobe." ujar Sasuke santai, masih belum melepaskan seringaiannya di bibirnya.

"GAH! DASAR TEME MESUM MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Kemudian ia pun segera melarikan diri dari Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, namun ekspresi Sasuke berubah saat Naruto mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian gadis itu.

"Kau memang berbeda, Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Sasuke lirih. Setelah mengambil buku yang ada di atas meja, ia pun berjalan keluar ruang guru dengan senyum tipis yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

~0~

"Gah! Apa-apaan si Teme itu!" ujar Naruto kesal. Ia masih tetap berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah, namun mulai mengurangi kecepatan larinya saat ia hampir tiba di halaman sekolah. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di halte bus yang ada depan sekolah. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari.

Setelah mengatur nafas, Naruto mengambil handphone dan berniat untuk menelepon Kyuubi. Belum juga menemukan kontak dengan nama Kyuubi di handphone-nya, ia sudah mendapat jitakan keras dari seseorang. Kesal, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berencana untuk menghajar orang yang dengan seenaknya menjitak kepalanya.

"APA YANG KAU..."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah?" potong Kyuubi kesal. Kyuubi yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eh? Nii-san? Sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Belum juga dia menelepon Kyuubi, tapi orangnya sudah datang dengan wajah kusut seperti itu.

"Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, baka!" jawab Kyuubi kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak suka menunggu.

"Lho? Tadi kan aku sudah mengirim pesan kalau aku akan pulang terlambat." tutur Naruto menjelaskan, Kyuubi mendecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Baterainya habis!" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan handphone dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir saat melihat layar handphone yang sudah tidak menyala itu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri." ujar Naruto santai sambil berjalan menuju mobil sport berwarna hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ayo cepat pulang, aku sudah lapar Kyuu-nii." lanjutnya

"Che! Seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu dari tadi!" Kyuubi mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Eh? Apa kau tega meninggalkan adikmu ini?" tanya Naruto dramatis sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Kyuubi sarkatis membuat Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah! Kau jahat sekali Nii-san." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Kyuubi yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Kyuubi santai. Ia masih tetap menatap jalan, tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sudah uring-uringan karenanya.

"Itu bukan pujian!" pekik Naruto. Kyuubi pun menyeringai mendengar pekikan frustasi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat seringaian Kyuubi itu pun langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu diisi dengan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Kyuubi. Setelah beberapa menit, pertengkaran mereka terhenti setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti Kyuubi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku pulang~" sapa Naruto. Ia membuka pintu, segera melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan slipper. Naruto pun langsung pergi ke meja makan dan segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"Selamat datang." sahut Kushina yang muncul dari dapur. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuubi datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Tousan belum pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang sedang mengambilkan nasi untuk Kyuubi. Kushina menghela nafas.

"Katanya masih ada hal yang harus dibenahi di kantor, jadi dia akan pulang terlambat." ujar Kushina sambil menata mangkuk dan gelas di meja makan. "Ah! Sebentar!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Nah! Supnya sudah matang!" seru Kushina membawa sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang berisi sup. Ia segera mengambilkan semangkuk kecil sup untuk Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Uwah! Kelihatannya enak!" ujar Naruto semangat. Ia pun segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Selamat makan!" lanjutnya. Kemudian ia segera melahap makanan yang sudah tersedia di depan mata. Kushina tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto, sedangkan Kyuubi melahap makanannya dalam diam.

"Ah! Kenyangnya~" ujar Naruto sambil sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. "Aku ke kamar dulu Kaasan." lanjutnya. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak untuk melirik Kyuubi yang masih makan makanannya dalam diam.

~0~

"Capeknya~" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, sesekali menggeliat untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Gara-gara Sasuke yang hampir membuatnya jantungan, belum lagi acara lari-larian di sekolah tadi. Benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Naruto menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bergambar langit biru berawan. Ia sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Kali ini bukan tentang Sasuke, tetapi tentang Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiam saat mereka makan malam tadi. Tidak biasanya Kyuubi jadi pendiam seperti itu saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

Menghela nafas, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan menemui Kyuubi. Setelah memantapkan hati, ia pun memutar kenop pintu kamar Kyuubi dan mendorongnya pelan. Kyuubi pun mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop yang sedang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi. Kemudian ia kembali menatap layar laptop. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Naruto.

"Kau sedang sibuk Kyuu-nii?" ujar Naruto basa-basi. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, belum berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Kyuubi singkat, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hei Kyuu-nii. Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin mengetahui ekspresi apa yang muncul pada wajah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas, ia pun mengayunkan tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

_BLETAK!_

"Ittai! Kenapa menjitakku Niisan!" tutur Naruto tidak terima. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Agar otakmu itu bisa berfikir lebih baik." jawab Kyuubi santai. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Uh! Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto, menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" lanjut Naruto berusaha memastikan.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Kyuubi bingung. Ia menatap Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 30 menit." jawab Naruto polos, membuat Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Che! Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku marah hanya karena hal remeh seperti itu." terang Kyuubi. Ia pun menutup dan meletakkan laptopnya di meja yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Eh? BENARKAH?" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba. Kyuubi pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya! Berisik!" jawab Kyuubi sambil berdiri, namun ia jatuh terduduk lagi karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku sayang kau Niisan." ujar Naruto lirih. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku sudah tahu. Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku. Lihat, Air mata dan ingusmu itu sudah membuat bajuku basah." ujar Kyuubi sarkatis, namun ia tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hehe... Maaf." Naruto pun melepas pelukannya.

"Sudah sana pergi!" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan itu pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Geez! Iya-iya!" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Dasar Niisan jelek!" lanjutnya, kemudian segera menutup pintu dan berlari masuk menuju kamarnya. Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat adiknya itu.

~0~

"Akhirnya! Istirahat!" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Pelajaran Biologi tadi benar-benar hampir membuatnya gila. "Guru yang menyeramkan." ujar Naruto lirih. Hinata pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan temannya itu.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung ikut mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan Hinata. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginstrupsi acara makan mereka.

"Naruto, Shizune sensei memanggilmu." ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk pintu kelas.

"Terimakasih Tenten." Naruto pun tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Naruto pada Shizune yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kau disuruh untuk menemui Tsunade." jawab sambil tersenyum. "Ayo." ajak Shizune sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto pun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Mereka mulai berjalan melewati koridor yang diisi oleh siswa siswi yang sedang istirahat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jawab Shizune, ia pun berhenti dan memutar kenop pintu. "Masuklah." lanjut Shizune sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Ah! Terimakasih." ujar Naruto. Ia pun masuk dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto saat ia sudah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Tsunade pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca.

"Naruto, karena kau masuk saat pertengahan tahun ajaran , maka aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran tambahan." ujar Tsunade sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Aku juga sudah menentukan siapa yang akan mengajarmu. Kau bisa menentukan sendiri kapan kau akan memulainya." lanjut Tsunade. Ia mulai membuka dokumen dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa yang akan memberiku pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan orang selain mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." jawab Tsunade tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Naruto dan Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu.

"Masuk." perintah Tsunade. Perlahan pintu pun terbuka, kaki jenjangnya mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu, Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruto, dia yang akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untukmu." ujar Tsunade memecah keheningan, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"A-Apa?"

**TBC**

_**Balesan Reviews… **_

**Nasumichan Uharu**: Uwah! Sankyu~ Nasumichan. Aaa~ Bisa dibilang pinter, bisa juga enggak (digampar). Yah ane buat 50:50 aja dah! :D

**Dwidobechan, xxruuxx, Kamikaze no Shinigami, kyuki-uchiha, Rizu si fujoshi akut, Della Arcana, uzumaki wulan: **Chapter 2 datang! (teriak pake toa), maap ya kalo jelek minna-san (mbungkuk). Tenkyu eperibadeh (dilempar sendal). XDD

**Iria-san, nasu: **Wah! Sudah tau duluan. Sudah bisa ditebak ternyata. Hiks, aku terharu (ditimpuk). Makasih atas review-nya. :D

** : **Ah! Makasih devy! Hehe Betul, Naruto ane rubah jadi cewek, cantik yah! XDD

**kitsune: **Sankyu kitsune! :DYosh! Chapter 2 sudah muncul! Hehe... si Kyuubi jadi cowok galak.. :D (ditentang Kyuubi)


	3. Chapter 3

"Masuk." perintah Tsunade. Perlahan pintu pun terbuka, kaki jenjangnya mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu, Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruto, dia yang akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untukmu." ujar Tsunade memecah keheningan, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"A-Apa?"

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

Pagi yang cerah pun tiba. Perlahan namun pasti, matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Burung-burung bercicit riang menyambut pagi, beberapa juga mulai terbang untuk mencari makanan.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa orange yang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang gadis yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dan damai.

KRIIING_—_

Suara alarm dari sebuah jam weker mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Kesal, Naruto meraba dan meraih jam weker yang ada di atas meja, kemudian membantingnya ke lantai.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Namun belum genap 15 menit, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan sangat tidak sopan menendang pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat si pemilik kamar bangun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Kyuubi, si pembuat onar itu pun masuk tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Naruto yang sudah seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup itu. Malah ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah malas.

Dengan langkah santai ia pun mengambil jam weker yang ada di lantai dan mendekati Naruto.

"Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan jam yang sedang di pegangnya.

Awalnya, Naruto masih menatap tajam wajah kakaknya, namun lama-lama wajahnya berubah horror. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto melompat dari kasur dan melempar selimutnya. Ia segera meraih handuk yang tersampir di kursi.

"ARGH! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT—!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih terdiam di kamarnya.

Urat kemarahan terlihat muncul di pelipisnya. Dengan kasar, Kyuubi menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dengan tatapan membunuh, ia menatap tajam ke arah pintu yang baru saja dilewati Naruto.

"DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

~0~

Sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Siswa-siswi sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Namun dalam keheningan itu, samar-samar masih terdengar suara langkah kaki di koridor sekolah.

Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang terus mengalir di dahinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Naruto pun mulai memperlambat larinya saat mendekati kelas 1-3. Berhenti sejenak, Naruto pun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sangat tidak teratur.

Menghembuskan nafas, Naruto membuka pintu kelas. "Maaf Sensei, saya terlam... bat?"

Diam sejenak.

Kiba mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Selamat pagi Naruto." sapanya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. "Huh? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?" lanjutnya, ia pun menunjuk dahi Naruto yang dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Mengedipkan matanya, Naruto pun mengusap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya. "Eh? Hehe... Aku bangun kesiangan, jadi aku berlari dari gerbang sekolah." tutur Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar menakutkan Naruto." ujar Kiba. Sebulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sensei belum datang?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Belum kok. Tenang saja, Kakashi sensei kan tukang telat." ujar Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar salah satu penuturan teman barunya itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'tukang telat' itu Kiba?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari belakang Naruto dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kiba menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"Hehe... I-Itu si Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei." ujar Kiba yang tentu saja langsung mendapatkan gumaman 'merepotkan' dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing Kiba, Naruto." ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Baik sensei." jawab Kiba dan Naruto secara bersamaan, kemudian mereka pun duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kakashi sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "Maaf saya terlambat, saya harus menolong seorang nenek yang kesulitan untuk menyeberang jalan." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Selalu saja itu, apa tidak ada alasan yang lain, sensei." ujar Sakura. Semua murid terlihat menganggukan kepalanya, tanda mengiyakan.

"Memang itulah yang terjadi." tutur Kakashi, namun siswa-siswi hanya menatapnya datar, tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. "Yare-yare. Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

~0~

"N-Naruto, ayo kita makan siang bersama." ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bawa bekal Hinata-chan, uang jajanku juga tertinggal di rumah." ujar Naruto sambil menempelkan dahinya di meja. "Uh, Aku lapar!" lanjutnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai berbunyi.

"K-Kalau begitu, kau juga makan bekalku saja." ajak Hinata yang tentu saja dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dari Naruto.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata pun membuka kotak bekalnya. "Hari ini aku membuatnya lumayan banyak, jadi tidak usah khawatir." ujar Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah onigiri pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hinata, kau selalu menyelamatkanku." ujar Naruto. Ia pun langsung memakannya onigirinya, disusul oleh Hinata yang juga memakan onigirinya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wah, Onigiri. Aku boleh minta kan Hinata?" ujar Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengganggu acara makan dua orang gadis ini, Kiba." lanjut Shino yang mengekor di belakang Kiba, lau ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"T-Tidak apa-apa Shino, iya kan Naruto?" ujar Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Lebih banyak orang malah lebih seru." tambah Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah onigiri pada Kiba. "Kau juga mau, Shino?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan sebuah onigiri pada Shino.

Shino pun menerimanya. "Terimakasih." ujarnya sambil memakan onigirinya.

Kiba memakan habis onigirinya. "Semua ini gara-gara Kabuto sensei, selalu saja membuat senam jantung." ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah onigiri lagi. "Membuatku lapar saja." lanjutnya lagi sambil mulai memakan onigirinya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut karena belum mengerjakan PR." ujar Shino sambil menggigit onigirinya.

"Enak saja, aku tidak takut padanya. Kabuto sensei saja yang memang menakutkan." ujar Kiba lagi.

Naruto tertawa mendengar penuturan Kiba. "Kau benar Kiba, Kabuto sensei itu memang mena—"

Seseorang memotong perkataan Naruto. "AH! Itu dia!" ujar Sakura dan Ino keras. Sontak, seluruh siswi di kelas langsung berlari keluar kelas dan mulai berteriak. Kecuali Naruto dan Hinata tentu saja.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Menghela nafas, Kiba menumpukkan dagu pada telapak tangan kanannya. "_Here we go_."

Dan akhirnya terlihatlah Sasuke yang berjalan melewati koridor kelas mereka. Sontak, para siswi pun langsung meneriakkan namanya. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu.

"A-Apa hal ini sering terjadi Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, hampir setiap hari." tutur Kiba yang juga menatap bosan pada kerumunan yang masih belum bubar itu.

"Lebih tepatnya setiap kali Sasuke sensei melewati koridor kelas." tambah Shino. Kiba pun terlihat mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Shino.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, ia langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto pun harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Pada saat itu juga, ia merasakan banyak tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

Saling menatap dalam diam, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya tepat di samping wajah Naruto, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Pulang sekolah langsung ke rumahku untuk tambahan pelajaran dan jangan katakan hal itu pada siapapun, mengerti?" ujar Sasuke _to the point_.

"Kenapa harus di—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. "Apa kau sudah lupa ucapan Tsunade-san?" ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah kalah suara itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil untuk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

Tersenyum kecil Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

~0~

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit. Sekolah juga sudah mulai terlihat sepi. Namun di halte bus yang ada di depan sekolah, disana masih terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto jadi ingat perkataan Tsunade kemarin, perkataan yang membuatnya harus terjebak dengan Sasuke dalam pelajaran tambahan yang sudah disepakati ada dalam tiga hari, seminggu. Apalagi Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Terdiam selama sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sasuke muncul dengan beberapa buah buku yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah bosan. "Ayo." perintahnya sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Naruto yang mendengar perintah Sasuke itu pun langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

Lima menit berjalan dalam diam, Naruto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Rumah Sensei masih jauh?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit di depannya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh kepada Naruto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Dasar—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. "Kita sudah sampai." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu pagar, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dan memasukkan kuncinya. "Masuk." ujarnya lagi pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Permisi." sapanya saat ia memasuki rumah dan hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan gumaman.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya _modern minimalis_ itu. "Duduklah." ujar Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

Mendudukkan dirinya, Naruto melihat sekeliling hingga tanpa sengaja melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Disana hanya terdapat sebuah foto saat Sasuke bersama dua orang pria dan seorang wanita, sedangkan beberapa foto yang lain kebanyakan foto Sasuke bersama dengan seorang pria berambut panjang yang Naruto yakini sebagai kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" suara Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Sasuke sudah mengganti kemeja hitamnya dengan kaos biru dongker dan celana jeans hitam.

Naruto meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi didekapnya. "Bukan apa-apa." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto, kemudian ia mengambil buku yang ada di atas meja dan menulis sesuatu di sana. "Coba kerjakan soal ini." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kembali buku yang tadi diambilnya.

Naruto menatap bukunya serius. "Matematika?" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dari tasnya. "Baiklah." lanjutnya sambil mulai mengerjakan.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Naruto masih mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya pada pria berkuncir yang ada di foto itu.

Setelah berpikir, akhirnya Naruto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Sensei, pria berkuncir itu, apa dia kakakmu?" tanya Naruto, ia pun langsung mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto meletakkan pensilnya. "Dia tinggal serumah denganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Dia ada di Inggris." jawab Sasuke singkat, namun Naruto berhasil menangkap raut wajah kesedihan di matanya.

"Apa kau, merindukannya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang.

Sebisa mungkin, Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau sedang merindukannya, itu saja." ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Berhenti bertanya tentang hal yang aneh dan cepat kerjakan soal itu."

"Uh, iya-iya. Dasar Teme cere—"

_KRUUKK—_

"Hehe... tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

~0~

"Sensei, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar Naruto. Ia sedang mengintip Sasuke dari balik tembok.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Sensei' saat berada di luar sekolah." ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto sekilas. "Kau bisa potong-potong sosis itu." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sosis yang ada di sampingnya.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan meliriknya sekilas. "_Spaghetti_?"

"Hn. Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat rebusan _spaghetti_ yang sudah matang.

Naruto mulai memotong sosis dan tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja suka. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin makan ramen." tutur Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan _spaghetti _ke dalam tumisan saus itu pun memandang Naruto dengan sedikit aneh. "Kau, suka ramen?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, "Sangat! Ramen itu benar-benar enak dan mengagum—ittai." hingga tanpa sadar tangannya teriris pisau yang sedang digunakan untuk memotong sosis.

Melihat jari Naruto yang berlumuran darah, Sasuke pun langsung mematikan kompornya dan segera berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Bodoh! apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" ujarnya sambil mengambil tisu dan berusaha menghilangkan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di jari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok." ujarnya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Apanya? Apa kau tidak lihat ini?" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan tisu yang sudah berwarna merah di beberapa bagian.

Naruto pun menatap jarinya yang masih tetap mengeluarkan darah. "M-Maaf." gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Naruto yang merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto menuju ruang tengah. "Duduk dan tunggu di sini." lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Belum sampai lima menit, Sasuke sudah kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera mengobati jari Naruto. Sasuke mulai mengoleskan obat merah, kemudian membalut luka di jari Naruto dengan plester.

Naruto melihat jarinya yang sudah dibalut plester. "Terimakasih." ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo kita makan." ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju dapur bersama dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sampai di dapur, Sasuke segera meneruskan memasak _spaghetti _yang tadi belum matang. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membantu, namun belum juga Naruto memberitahunya, Sasuke sudah terlihat tidak memperbolehkannya. Terbukti dengan Naruto yang tidak boleh menyentuh alat-alat dapur.

Matang, Sasuke segera meletakkan _spaghetti_-nya ke dalam piring dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang langsung memakannya dengan lahap, disusul dengan Sasuke yang mulai duduk dan juga mulai memakan _spaghetti_-nya.

Selesai makan, Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. "Ah! Sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang." ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Biar aku antar." ujar Sasuke setelah ia kembali dari kamarnya. Ia membawa sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua di tangan kanannya.

Berdiri, Naruto pun tersenyum "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." ujarnya sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu.

~0~

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ujar Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki. Langit sudah benar-benar terlihat gelap saat ini.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersesat." ujar Sasuke sarkatis.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Teme." ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Tidak terlalu peduli, Sasuke pun hanya memejamkan matanya. "Hn. Aku pulang." ujarnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Ah! Hati-hati!" teriak Naruto sebelum Sasuke berjalan terlalu jauh. Sasuke pun hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, hingga akhirnya ia pun menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Aku pula—"

_GREP!_

Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Ia pun berusaha mendongak, menatap wajah orang yang sedang memeluknya itu, namun yang bisa ditangkap oleh pengelihatannya hanyalah kaos berwarna hitam.

Tubuh orang itu sedikit bergetar, mulutnya juga menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh indera pendengaran Naruto. Namun walaupun samar, Naruto masih bisa mengenali suara orang yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Yakin bahwa orang yang memelukknya itu adalah Kyuubi, Naruto pun berusaha untuk sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Nii-san? Ada apa?" ujarnya sambil menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan pergi, ku mohon."

**TBC**

* * *

Baiklah, saya disini ingin sekali berterimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mendukung saya dan juga para Readers yang sudah membaca fic saya, juga bagi yang sudah mereview.

Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk kalian semua.

**Thanks to You All!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nii-san? Ada apa?" Naruto menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan pergi, ku mohon."

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

**A/N:**

**Paragraf yang di **_**italic**_**berarti **_**flashback**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"_Lemparkan bola itu padaku Nii-san!" teriak seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun dengan cengiran khasnya, meminta sang kakak untuk segera melemparkan bola ke arahnya._

_Tersenyum senang, sang kakak yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dari sang adik itu pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola yang sedang dipegangnya. "Siap? Tangkap!" teriaknya sambil melemparkan bola itu._

_Melihat bola yang dilempar, ia pun segera mengejarnya. "Aku dapat, aku da—" _

_BRUK!_

_Hingga ia jatuh tersandung sebuah batu berukuran lumayan besar, yang ada tidak jauh darinya._

_Panik, Kyuubi pun langsung berlari mendekati adiknya. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Menangis, Naruto menekuk kakinya. Ia berusaha memperlihatkan luka yang ada di lutut kanannya. "S-Sakit..."_

_Kyuubi pun berjongkok dan meniup lutut Naruto. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kan ada Nii-san disini." ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala Naruto lembut._

"_Un. Tapi, liat ini." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah lututnya yang masih terus saja mengeluarkan darah. _

"_Nii-san akan menyembuhkannya. Abrakadabra, sembuh!" ujar Kyuubi sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya ala pesulap handal, dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Naruto tertawa._

_Kyuubi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis itu. "Bagaimana? Sudah sembuh kan?"_

_Naruto mengusap air matanya, kemudian ia pun memberikan cengiran lebarnya. "Hehe... Iya."_

_Tersenyum, Kyuubi pun berdiri kemudian menepuk celananya. "Baguslah. Ayo, kita pulang." ujar Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, berniat membantunya berdiri._

_Naruto pun menyambut tangan Kyuubi "Ayo!" tuturnya ceria. Mereka pun berjalan bergadengan tangan, tentu saja dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir mereka masing-masing._

_Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi. "Kalian mau kemana, bocah?"_

_Ingat perkataan Minato tentang 'jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak kalian kenal', Kyuubi dan Naruto pun terlihat berusaha mengacuhkan panggilan dari orang misterius itu. Namun orang tersebut malah berhenti tepat di depan mereka._

"_Tunggu dulu. Salah satu dari kalian harus ikut denganku, bocah."_

"_Kenapa kami harus—"_

_Perkataan Kyuubi dipotong. "Kalau saja kinerja Minato tidak lebih baik dariku, aku pasti masih bekerja diperusahaan itu." Pria itu pun menundukkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menjadi tajam dan dingin. "Maka dari itu, salah satu dari kalian harus menggantikannya!"_

_Cepat, pria itu langsung menggendong Naruto dan membawanya lari. Namun sebelum lari, pria itu sempat menabrak Kyuubi hingga membuat jatuh tersungkur._

_Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ada di kakinya, Kyuubi berusaha bangkit dan mengejar pria yang membawa lari Naruto. Namun apa daya, seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu tidak akan mampu mengejar seorang pria yang berumur lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun._

"_Nii-san! Tolong!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Nii-san—"_

~0~

"Ngh!" Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin pun mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Ia kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang masih bergelayutan di kepalanya. "Apa yang—"

Naruto yang juga sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang ada di atas meja itu pun terbangun. "Nii-san! Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya sedikit khawatir.

"Hn? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja menemanimu." Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi, kemudian mengambil handuk basah yang masih menempel di dahi Kyuubi. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" lanjutnya.

Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya sekilas. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan aneh."Eh? Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau tiba-tiba saja memelukku, kemudian pingsan pada saat yang hampir bersamaan?" ujarnya.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air dingin. "Aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kyuubi diam sejenak. "Che, memalukan." lanjutnya sambil membuang muka, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa-apaan gaya bicaramu itu." Naruto memeras handuk yang tadi dicelupkannya ke dalam air dingin untuk mengurangi kadar air yang diserap. "Tidak sadar apa kalau kau itu sudah membuatku khawatir? Dasar Nii-san payah!"

Kyuubi kembali menatap Naruto malas. "Mana aku tahu, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan, bodoh." jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Lalu apa maksud Nii-san tentang 'jangan pergi' itu? Memang aku mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia kemudian kembali menempelkan handuk basah itu di dahi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. "Bukan apa-apa."

"_Geez! _Ayolah beritahu aku!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu pun balik menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan menantang. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena telah memaksaku." tutur Kyuubi serius. Naruto pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Aku bermimpi di suatu malam, kau berjalan sendirian. Kau melewati jalan yang sunyi dan sepi." Kyuubi diam sejenak. "Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba mulutmu dibekap seseorang dari belakang, lalu..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "lalu... apa?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto tepat di kedua mata birunya. "Kau dimakan oleh monster brokoli rebus."

Naruto melongo. "B-Brokoli rebus?"

Melihat wajah aneh adiknya itu, Kyuubi langsung tertawa. "Haha... Lihat ekspresi bodohmu itu."

Melihat Kyuubi yang menertawakannya, Naruto pun menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Jangan bercanda Nii-san!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Berhasil menghentikan tawanya, Kyuubi pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. "Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat ambilkan makanan, aku lapar." ujar Kyuubi seenaknya, sedangkan Naruto yang menerima perintah itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uh! Iya-iya. Tunggu sebentar." ujarnya sambil berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

~0~

_Kyuubi terus berlari. Tidak dipedulikan lagi rasa lelah yang dirasakannya. Hanya satu yang dia inginkan saat ini, yaitu sampai di rumah secepat mungkin._

_Sampai, Ia segera masuk dan mencari kedua orang tuanya._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san—" panggil Kyuubi kepada dua orang yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa._

_Minato dan Kushina yang sedang menonton televisi pun menatap bocah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu. "Kyuubi? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu? Lalu dimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya._

_Sedikit meneteskan air matanya, Kyuubi menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan sedih. "N-Naruto, dia... dia dibawa lari seseorang. A-Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi...tapi..."_

_Kushina yang mendengarnya pun terlihat syok. "N-Naruto?"_

_Minato berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuubi. "Tidak apa-apa Kyuubi, kau sudah bertindak hebat." ujarnya sambil megusap kepala Kyuubi lembut, kemudian ia segera berjalan mendekati telepon yang ada di samping televisi._

_Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku berusaha menghentikannya, t-tapi..."_

_Kushina memotong perkataan Kyuubi dengan cara memeluknya erat. "Sudahlah Kyuubi. Kau sudah berusaha semampumu."_

"_Tapi Naruto—"_

_Kushina memotong perkataan Kyuubi. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Asal kau percaya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja." ujar Kushina berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi, walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga khawatir pada putri kecilnya._

_Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina, kemudian mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Kushina, aku akan pergi mencari Naruto dengan pihak kepolisian. Kau tunggu di rumah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." ujarnya, kemudian mengecup dahi Kushina dan berjalan menuju pintu._

_Mendengar itu, Kyuubi langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kushina. "Aku mau ikut mencari Naruto." ujarnya sambil meronta-ronta._

_Namun bukan melepaskannya, Kushina malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau disini saja, temani Kaa-san."_

"_Tapi—"_

_Perkataannya dipotong oleh Kushina. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayakan pada Tou-san dan paman polisi." ujarnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu._

_Kyuubi pun berhenti meronta, kemudian membalas pelukan Kushina erat. "Baiklah."_

_**7 jam kemudian...**_

KRIIING_—_

_Mendengar bunyi telepon, Kushina langsung bergegas mengangkat dan menjawabnya. "Halo, Minato?"_

_Tiba-tiba, Kushina meneteskan air matanya. "Syukurlah. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan kesana." ujar Kushina lagi. Kemudian ia menutup telepon dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur di sofa._

"_Kyuubi, bangun." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuubi pelan. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit." _

_Kyuubi yang masih belum sadar betul itu pun menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bingung. "Un?"_

_Kushina tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi menjemput Naruto." ujar Kushina lagi, dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuubi sadar sepenuhnya._

_Mendengar itu, Kyuubi segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, dengan Kushina yang mengekor di belakangnya. _

~0~

"_Minato, dimana Naruto? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kushina saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan ingin tahu._

"_Naruto sedang istirahat di dalam. Dia hanya mengalami syok dan mungkin ia tidak akan ingat tentang kejadian penculikan itu." Minato menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, kemudian segera melanjutkannya saat melihat wajah Kushina yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Tapi kata dokter hal itu tidak akan mengganggu perkembangannya." ujar Minato sambil tersenyum menatap Kushina. _

_Namun saat melihat Kyuubi yang terlihat sangat khawatir, Minato pun langsung berjongkok kemudian mengusap kepalanya. "Sudah, tenanglah. Naruto baik-baik saja. Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Minato._

_Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Iya."_

_Tersenyum, Minato pun bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Kyuubi dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto._

_Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang yang diletakkan menempel di tembok._

_Melihat adiknya itu, Kyuubi pun langsung berlari mendekatinya._

"_Naruto?" Kyuubi memanggil sang adik, namun hanya hembusan nafas teratur Naruto lah yang menjawab panggilannya._

_Kushina menepuk pundak Kyuubi pelan. "Kyuubi, biarkan Naruto istirahat dulu. Nanti kau baru boleh mengajaknya bermain." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. _

_Kyuubi menatap Kushina dengan tatapan sedikit tidak terima. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tetap mengiyakan permintaan ibunya. _

"_Un." gumam Kyuubi sambil kembali menatap sang adik yang sedang tertidur pulas._

~0~

"Makanan datang—" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi. Ia pun menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya.

Naruto menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi. "Ayo cepat dimakan. Awas saja kalau tidak dihabiskan." ujar Naruto.

Kyuubi pun mengambil makanan yang ada di atas nampan. "Ya, ya, ya." jawab Kyuubi tidak terlalu peduli. Ia pun mulai makan bubur yang dibawakan oleh Naruto.

Mendengar itu, urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu. Lagipula kau kan sedang—"

Kyuubi memotong. "Cerewet! Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang." ujarnya sarkatis, kemudian ia meneruskan makannya.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Uh, iya-iya." ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sesekali terdengar suara sendok dan mangkok yang saling bertabrakan. Ya, Kyuubi sibuk dengan makanannya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk membaca majalah yang ia temukan di meja Kyuubi.

Lima menit dalam diam, akhirnya Kyuubi membuka suaranya.

"Hoy."

Naruto yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Dengarkan aku." Diam sejenak. "Kemanapun kau pergi, kau harus memberitahuku, mengerti?" Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto balik menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung. "Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja dan jangan membantah." jawab Kyuubi seenaknya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Naruto pun berdiri dan mengambil mangkok yang ada di genggaman Kyuubi. "Makannya sudah selesai kan? Nah, sekarang Nii-san harus istirahat, mengerti?"

"Hn."

Tersenyum, Naruto pun berjalan keluar dengan sebuah nampan yang ada di tangannya. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, Naruto sempat memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuubi yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur itu menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati Naruto. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu celaka lagi, Naruto."

**TBC**

* * *

Disini sebenarnya Kyuubi masih merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin Naruto kembali mengalami hal yang sama. Yah, mungkin bisa juga disebut 'Sister Complex'. Maaf bagi para reader dan pereview yang menginginkan KyuuNaru untuk nyempil di fic ini. #ditendang

Terimakasih buat semua yang masih menunggu 'Sensei', dan juga untuk supportnya. Maaf kalo updatenya lama, saya berusaha semampu saya untuk meng-update fic ini secepatnya mungkin. Terimakasih juga buat yang setia membaca dan mereview. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Thanks to You All!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuubi yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur itu menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati Naruto. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu celaka lagi, Naruto."

* * *

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Enjoy!**_

"Yo! Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ah! Selamat pagi, Kiba." ujarnya sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Kiba berlari kecil mendekati Naruto. "Hoy, kemarin kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Hehe, kakaku tiba-tiba demam kemarin, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus merawatnya." jawab Naruto sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kiba. "Memangnya ada apa? Kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum usil.

Kiba yang mendengar itu pun langsung merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Naruto. "Mana mungkin! Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran aneh seperti itu?!"

Melihat Kiba yang salah tingkah, Naruto pun tertawa. Kemudian ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Tenanglah Kiba, aku hanya bercanda!" ujarnya sedikit keras. "Lagipula, kau kan menyukai Hinata." ujarnya lagi. Senyuman jahil pun muncul di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, Kiba pun sadar dari dunianya. Perlahan wajahnya memerah. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berlari mengejar Naruto kemudian memitingnya.

"Naruto! Berani-beraninya kau!"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto pun tertawa melihat Kiba yang salah tingkah. "Hahaha! Maaf-maaf." ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pitingan Kiba.

Bukannya melepaskan pitingannya, Kiba malah memutar-mutar kepalan tangannya di puncak kepala Naruto. "Enak saja! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, lepaskan Kiba!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai!"

"Biar saja!"

"Ah! Lihat, kau membuat rambutku berantakan!"

"Heh! Itu hukuman yang tepat untukmu!"

"Argh, hentikan. Kalau tidak aku akan menggigit tanganmu!"

"Hahaha... Gigit saja, aku sudah terbiasa digigit Akamaru."

Dan mereka terus saja melanjutkannya, hingga seseorang mengintrupsi perkelahian kecil mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Sontak, Kiba langsung menghentikan gerakkannya, begitu pun Naruto.

Kiba melepaskan pitingannya dan tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Sasuke sensei."

"Hn."

Merasa canggung dengan keadaan, Kiba pun langsung mengamit pergelangan tangan Naruto. "K-Kami akan pergi ke kelas sekarang, permisi Sensei." ujarnya sambil segera berjalan menyeret Naruto.

Merasa sedikit bingung, Naruto pun menatap Kiba yang berjalan tepat di depannya. "Kiba, kenapa kau menyeretku?" tanyanya.

"Ck! Aku tidak terlalu suka dia."

"Eh? memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kiba menghela nafasnya pelan. "Dia orang yang terlalu dingin. Aku tidak suka orang yang seperti itu."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Apa benar dia orang yang seperti itu?"

Kiba terdiam selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya ia pun menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Sudahlah, hal itu tidak terlalu penting." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu alasannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Pendapat orang memang berbeda-beda.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas 1-3. "Kau masuklah duluan." ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

Setelah Kiba tidak terlihat, Naruto pun berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya, namun seseorang sudah terlihat duduk di sana.

"Pagi Hinata! Lho? Shino? Kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

"Mulai hari ini aku duduk di sini." ujar Shino. Ia terlihat sedang menatap seekor serangga yang sedang berjalan di jarinya.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kemarin ada pergantian tempat duduk."

"Lalu aku duduk di mana?"

"N-Naruto, kau duduk di sebelah Gaara." tutur Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto langsung menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk terdiam di tempat duduknya. "Gaara? Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya."

"Bukankah bagus, kau bisa mulai berkenalan dengannya." ujar Shino sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"T-Tapi Shino—"

"Cepatlah duduk, sebentar lagi Kakashi sensei datang." potong Shino. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali mengamati serangga yang berjalan-jalan di jarinya.

Kesal, Naruto berjalan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Bukannya dia tidak mau duduk di dekat Gaara. Hanya saja Gaara itu pendiam, bahkan lebih pendiam dari Sasuke. Yah, walaupun kelihatannya tidak se-menyebalkan Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak terlalu tahan dengan orang yang terlalu pendiam.

Memantapkan hatinya, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya. "Selamat pagi, ng... Gaara." Sapanya sedikit canggung. Sedangkan Gaara membalas sapaan Naruto dengan anggukkan kepala ringan, kemudian kembali menatap langit.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan dengan benar. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara."

Melihat Gaara yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat langit."

"Ah! Kau suka langit?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Oh... kau berasal dari sini? Atau dari luar—"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-Apa?"

"Semua itu bukanlah urusanmu. Lebih baik kau tidak mencoba mendekatiku."

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto menatap Gaara bingung. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh siapapun."

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun!" Gaara menatap Naruto tajam. "Mereka terlihat peduli, namun mereka tetap akan meninggalkanmu. Semua orang itu sama saja!"

Entah kenapa, kemarahan tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Naruto. Ia pun langsung balas menatap Gaara tajam. "Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu? Apa alasanmu?" diam sejenak. "Walau bagaimanapun, walau senyaman apapun, kau tetap membutuhkan seseorang! Kau tidak bisa menjalani hidupmu sendirian!" lanjut Naruto kesal. Ia menatap Gaara tepat di kedua mata _jade_-nya. "Memang tidak semua orang memiliki kepribadian yang sesuai dengan keinginan kita, tetapi paling tidak kita tidak akan menghabiskan hidup kita dalam kesendirian. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada hidup sendiri seumur hidup?" ujarnya lagi.

Dan tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

~0~

"Sakura! Larimu lambat sekali! Kalau kau begitu, Sasuke sensei akan jadi milikku!" teriak Ino pada Sakura yang berlari tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Urat kemarahan langsung muncul di dahi Sakura. "Apa maksudmu Ino! Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan Sasuke sensei padamu!" bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura langsung berlari secepatnya melewati Ino yang sempat terkaget-kaget dengan stamina cadangan Sakura.

Refleks, Ino langsung mempercepat larinya. "Aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke sensei padamu, Sakura!" dan akhirnya, mereka pun bertanding selama pemanasan berlangsung.

Ya, saat ini sedang berlangsung pelajaran olahraga dengan pembimbing bernama Maito Guy. Dia adalah Sensei berbaju hijau ketat dan berambut _nge-bob_ yang selalu bersemangat dan kadang bisa dibilang berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak bersemangat. Belum apa-apa, dia sudah menyuruh semuanya untuk lari sebanyak sepuluh putaran lapangan sekolah dan tentu saja hal itu membuat siswa-siswinya kelelahan.

"Baiklah! Setelah pemanasan, kita akan bermain bola voli! Laki-laki dan perempuan masing-masing dibagi menjadi dua kelompok! Ayo semuanya semangat!"

Semuanya menjawab malas kecuali Rock Lee yang dengan semangat berdiri dan mengambil bola. "Baik Guy sensei! Ayo semuanya, kita bermain voli!" teriaknya semangat sambil berlari menuju lapangan voli.

"Lee itu, er... benar-benar bersemangat ya." tutur Naruto sedikit canggung. Yah, jarang kan ada orang yang masih kuat setelah berlari sepuluh putaran di lapangan yang bisa dibilang besar ini.

Kiba menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. "Yah seperti itulah dia, selalu bersemangat setiap hari. Iya kan Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya, "Seperti itulah." jawabnya tidak terlalu peduli.

Kiba mendengus. "Che! Kau sepertinya tidak niat mendukungku."

Shikamaru melirik Kiba sekilas, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. "Hah... merepotkan."

Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dan menatap mereka bertiga. "S-Sudahlah kalian, ayo kita ke lapangan. Lihat, Guy sensei sudah memangil kita." ujarnya sambil menunjuk Guy yang sedang berteriak di pinggir lapangan.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari sampai di sana?" tutur Naruto tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku rasa, aku jalan saja Naruto." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang menetapnya dengan wajah memelas.

Menghela nafas Shikamaru berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Merepotkan, aku jalan saja. Ayo Hinata."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Hinata, Shikamaru." teriaknya pada Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, namun Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu!" ujar Kiba sambil bersiap-siap berlari di samping Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Kiba. "Baiklah! Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang!" ujarnya sambil bersiap-siap. "Tiga... dua... satu... mulai!" dan mereka pun mulai berlomba.

Awalnya Kiba memimpin, namun di tengah-tengah Naruto berhasil menyusulnya. Hampir mendekati lapangan voli, Naruto sedikit menoleh ke arah Kiba untuk memberikan cengiran kemenangannya. Namun karena hal itu, Naruto tidak menyadari ada sebuah batu lumayan besar ada di jalur larinya.

_BRUK!_

Kiba langsung berlari mendekati Naruto. "Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto membersihkan pasir yang ada di antara tangan dan kaki kanannya. "Aku baik-baik saja Kiba, kau tenang saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum walau terkadang wajahnya menampakkan rasa sakit.

"N-Naruto! K-Kaki dan tanganmu berdarah. Kau harus segera ke UKS!" ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Kiba.

Naruto berusaha berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hina— ittai!" namun jatuh terduduk lagi karena rasa sakit di kaki kanannya.

Namun sebelum menyentuh tanah, seseorang sudah menangkap tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Naruto menatap kaget pada orang yang sedang menggendongnya. "G-Gaara?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah menatap Guy yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. "Sensei, aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

Guy tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Baiklah! Untuk yang lain, ayo kita lanjutkan bermain bola voli!" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dengan malas semua murid berjalan mengikuti Guy yang dengan semangatnya berjalan menuju lapangan voli, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berada di pinggir lapangan.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Gaara mulai melangkah menuju gedung sekolah. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, merasa canggung dengan keadaan.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan. "Maaf." ujarnya lirih.

Gaara menatap datar pada jalan yang dilaluinya. "Untuk apa?"

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Ano... tentang kejadian tadi pagi."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Jawab Gaara, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, namun kali ini Gaara lah yang memecah keheningan.

"Tapi kau membuatku menyadari sesuatu." ujar Gaara lagi.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bingung. "Eh? Apa?"

Gaara masih tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya. "Berbagai macam hal."

Naruto masih tetap menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bingung. "Hah? Aku masih tidak mengerti, coba jelaskan padaku!"

Gaara berhenti dan mendorong pintu UKS pelan. "Lupakan saja, sekarang kita harus mengobati lukamu." ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan Naruto di atas kasur.

Kemudian Gaara pun berjalan untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di atas meja. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebotol obat merah dan beberapa helai kapas. Namun saat Gaara ingin mengobati luka di kaki Naruto, seseorang membuka pintu dan berjalan memasuki UKS.

"Lebih baik kau kembali, aku akan mengurusnya." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia pun meletakkan sebuah tas dan juga baskom yang berisi air hangat di atas meja.

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam, namun ia tetap diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Namun sebelum kembali ke lapangan, Gaara sempat berhenti sejenak. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto." ujarnya sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto menatap kepergian Gaara dalam diam, hingga...

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba, sedangkan sang pelaku dengan santainya kembali membersihkan luka di kaki Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di celupkan ke dalam air hangat.

"Hn."

"Ugh! Bisa lebih pelan sedikit tidak?!"

"Berhentilah merengek, Dobe."

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit tahu! Kau seharusnya memperlakukan gadis dengan lebih lembut!"

"Hn."

"Kau ini— Ittai! Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membersihkan luka di kaki Naruto. "Semua karena salahmu sendiri."

Naruto berhenti meronta. Ia memandang Sasuke bingung. "Huh? Salahku?"

"Hn. Tidak bisa melihat batu sebesar itu." Sasuke kembali mencelupkan sapu tangannya ke dalam air hangat. "Dasar bodoh." lanjutnya sambil mulai membersihkan luka di lengan Naruto.

"I-Itu... Hey! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" terdiam, Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Ah! Jangan-jangan, kau memata-mataiku?" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak." jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Kini ia mulai meneteskan obat merah di luka Naruto.

"A-Apa?!"

Sasuke memasukkan obat merah ke dalam kotak P3K. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujarnya sambil memeras sapu tangannya dan meletakkannya di pinggir baskom.

"Eh? Pulang? Sekarang?"

"Hn."

"T- Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" ujar Naruto. Ia pun menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau hanya akan merepotkan orang lain, Dobe."

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Naruto. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri. "Ugh! Jangan seenaknya! Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik sa—"

Tapi karena kaki yang masih terasa sakit, Naruto pun terjatuh. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk kembali duduk di atas kasur. "Sudah kuduga." ujarnya sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kakinya.

Menghela nafas, Naruto mengambil tas yang ada di atas meja. "Baik-baik, sebentar." Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tidak menemukan barang yang dicari, Naruto pun membalik tasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah frustasinya. "G-Gawat! Aku lupa membawa kunci yang diletakkan Kaasan di atas meja!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa masuk. Semuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, kelihatannya mereka akan pulang saat makan malam hampir tiba."

Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya tepat di depan Naruto. "Naik."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Eh?"

"Naiklah." ulang Sasuke sedikit lebih keras.

Entah kenapa, Naruto sedikit salah tingkah mendengar perintah Sasuke. "Aa... aku bisa jalan sendiri." ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Namun belum sempat Naruto berdiri, Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan 'Naik atau aku akan menyeretmu!'.

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Mau tidak mau, ia pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. "B-Baiklah." ujar Naruto lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

Tanpa suara Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil menggendong Naruto dengan gaya _piggy back._ Karena sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Naruto tidak merasakan tatapan membunuh dari para gadis-gadis yang mereka lewati, sedangkan Sasuke memang tidak pernah memperdulikan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Menghentikan lamunannya, Naruto baru sadar kalau mereka sudah keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Ingat akan rumahnya yang tidak akan bisa ia masuki, Naruto pun menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Kita akan pergi kemana, Sensei?"

"Rumahku."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku akan menunggu Kaasan di depan."

"Dengan luka seperti itu? Jangan bodoh, Dobe."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. "Diam dan turuti kata-kataku." ujar Sasuke tegas dan mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto di sebuah sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi. Tanpa suara, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan sebuah kotak P3K di tangannya. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan segulung kasa, kapas dan obat merah dari kotak itu. Kemudian ia pun mendekat dan duduk lantai, lalu menggenggam kaki Naruto dan menggesernya pelan. "Geser kakimu sedikit." perintahnya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Ia pun menggeser kakinya sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke, dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke langsung meneteskan obat merah ke sebuah kapas dan meletakkannya di kaki Naruto. Kemudian ia pun membalut luka Naruto bersamaan dengan kapas yang tadi diletakkan dengan kain kasa. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama pada luka di tangan Naruto.

"Sakit?"

"Eh?" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya. "Aaa... sudah tidak terlalu sakit, sankyu Sensei!"

Sasuke memasukkan kembali peralatannya ke dalam kotak P3K. "Hn, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." ujarnya. Ia pun berdiri dan meletakkan kotak itu di meja samping aquarium.

Hampir saja Naruto mengatakan 'Sensei, ternyata kau adalah orang yang baik.' pada Sasuke, namun hal itu pupus karena Sasuke...

"Jangan suka bertingkah bodoh, Dobe."

Dengan santainya berkata seperti itu.

Dan pada saat itu juga, urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Naruto. "Kau! Aku tidak bertingkah bodoh, Teme!"

Namun bukannya menanggapi ocehan Naruto, Sasuke malah berjalan santai ke arah kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun kembali dengan membawa setumpuk kertas di kedua tangannya.

Melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, Naruto pun melirik Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di atas meja. "Sensei, kau tidak kembali ke sekolah?"

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia pun mulai mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan kertas yang tadi dibawanya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Sasuke, Naruto pun melihat sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah remote yang ada di atas meja. "Uhm, aku boleh menyalakan televisi?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengambil remote televisi itu dan memencet tombolnya secara acak. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, namun mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bosan dengan keadaan, Naruto pun mulai merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tertidur.

~0~

"Ngh..." mencium bau harum dari dapur membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih di rasakannya.

Setelah terdiam sejenak dan sadar sepenuhnya, Naruto pun mulai melihat sekeliling. "Sensei?" panggilnya saat ia tidak melihat Sasuke berada di sekelilingnya.

Mendengar panggilan Naruto, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu dapur. "Hn?"

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Sensei sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Memasak makan malam."

"Sekarang? Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. 'Bukannya ini masih siang?' pikirnya.

"Lima sore."

"Oh..." terdiam sejenak. "A-APA? Memang sudah berapa lama aku tidur."

"Enam jam." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Melihat Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo." ujarnya sambil mulai menuntun Naruto menuju meja makan.

Sampai, Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya, sementara Sasuke berjalan ke arah kompor untuk meneruskan memasak makanannya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke pun mulai meletakkan makanannya di atas meja.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya, Naruto pun mulai mengambil sumpitnya. "Selamat makan."

_Ding Dong!_

Mendengar bel yang berbunyi, refleks Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Biar aku yang buka." ujarnya sambil berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu.

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat sulit untuk berjalan, Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Tidak, biar aku saja." ujarnya sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Sampai, Sasuke pun langsung membuka pintu. Namun belum sempat Sasuke melihat sosok yang ada di depan pintu, sosok itu langsung saja memeluknya. "Ah! Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun~" tuturnya manja.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Ah~ akhirnya bisa ngupdate chapter ini!  
Maaf updatenya lama. Waktu habis untuk persiapan TO dan terlalu banyak tugas yang menanti untuk diajak berkencan! *nglirik tugas yang numpuk*

Oh ya, disini saya akan kembali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian para reader yang sudah me-review maupun tidak. Juga untuk kalian yang mendukung dan menunggu fic ini. Terima kasih banyak!

**Thanks to You All!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah! Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun " sosok itu memeluk Sasuke manja, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

* * *

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Enjoy!**_

Kesal, itulah yang sedang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Seharusnya ia sedang melahap habis kare yang sudah ada di depan matanya, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang. Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya, membuat moodnya jelek saja.

Seorang wanita berambut merah mendekatkan tempat duduknya dengan Sasuke, kemudian menyodorkan setusuk takoyaki kearahnya. "Sasuke-kun, aku tadi membeli takoyaki. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" ujar Karin, wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Sasuke sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Bukannya menanggapi ocehan Karin, Sasuke malah menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap makanannya.

Naruto yang merasakan tatapan Sasuke itu pun balik menatap Sasuke malas. "Apa?"

Sadar Naruto belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun, Sasuke pun menunjuk piring yang ada di hadapan Naruto dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. "Kau harus makan Dobe."

Menggembungkan pipinya, Naruto pun mulai memakan makanannya walau sedikit terpaksa. "Iya-iya, aku tahu. Kau seperti ibuku saja." ujarnya kesal.

Tidak menanggapi, Sasuke mulai kembali memakan makanan malamnya.

Tiba-tiba, Karin ingat kalau ini adalah kali pertama ia pergi ke Tokyo. "Sasuke-kun, besok temani aku jalan-jalan ya!" rajuknya.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri." jawab Sasuke cuek.

Tidak menyerah, Karin pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lengan Sasuke. "Tapi, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku pergi bersamamu." ujarnya sedikit memohon.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke melirik Karin kesal. "Aku sibuk." ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Karin.

Karin pun terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Kau ini dingin sekali, padahal aku kan tunanganmu!" tuturnya bangga. Tangannya kini mulai bermain-main di rambut gelap Sasuke.

Pada saat itu juga, rasanya Naruto ingin menghilang dari ruangan itu. Perasaan kesal, marah dan tidak suka langsung menyeruak begitu saja. Entah kenapa perkataan Karin tadi membuat dadanya sesak.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Karin. "Karin, kau—"

Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Sensei, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." ujarnya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak!" pekik Naruto. Sadar kalau tindakannya itu salah, Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Err... tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja." lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati tasnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti itu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto sambil tetap berjalan walaupun sedikit tertatih.

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe!" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, berusaha menghentikannya.

Tidak menyerah, Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua matanya. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga secara perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

Tersenyum, Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." ujarnya sambil perlahan menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh, membuat ruangan itu hening seketika.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Karin pun berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Sasuke-kun—"

Namun Sasuke memotong perkataannya. "Kau harus berhenti mengatakan hal itu, Karin." ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

Karin pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Tapi aku kan memang tunanganmu. Yah, walaupun orang tua kita yang mengaturnya."

Sasuke melirik Karin melalui sudut matanya. "Hn, sebelum aku membatalkannya." ujar Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Karin pun tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu. Walaupun begitu, aku masih berharap bisa menjadi istrimu, Sasuke-kun." ujarnya sambil mengelus bahu Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Karin dari bahunya. "Lebih baik kau pulang." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Karin pun berdiri dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah." ujarnya sambil mengambil tas yang ada di atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun." ujarnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu dan menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

~0~

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk, kelihatannya ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Menggembungkan pipinya, Naruto balik menatap Shikamaru kesal. "Apa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku masuk sekolah?" ujarnya.

Menghela nafas, Shikamaru pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "Bukan begitu maksudku, kau seharusnya berada di rumah sekarang." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sebelum menatap Naruto. "Shikamaru benar Naruto, kau seharusnya istirahat di rumah." ujar Hinata menambahkan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku baik-baik saja kok." ujarnya, namun tiba-tiba ia menyeringai saat melihat Kiba yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Lagi pula, ini semua kan salah Kiba." tambahnya.

Kiba yang mendengar itu pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. "Hey! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau saja kau tidak menerima tantanganku, semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini tahu!"

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa-apaan? Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kelas. "Pokoknya, semua ini salahmu!" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kiba. "Jadi, kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi besok." ujarnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Tidak menghiraukan Kiba yang marah-marah, Shikamaru malah menatap Naruto yang sedang nyengir senang. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Aku mau membeli makanan di kantin."

Kiba menatap remeh Naruto "Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Mendengar itu, sontak Naruto langsung balik menatap Kiba tajam. "Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkanku Kiba!" jawab Naruto kesal.

"Kau harus segera kembali Naruto, sebentar lagi pelajaran Uchiha sensei akan dimulai." ujar Hinata menambahkan.

Tersenyum, Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan segera kembali!" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan melewati koridor yang masih dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, namun hal itu masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian di rumah Sasuke kemarin malam. Kejadian itu terus saja mengganggu pikirannya.

Menghela nafas, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli dua bungkus roti melon dan sekotak jus jeruk.

Mengingat jam istirahat yang hampir usai, Naruto pun segera kembali ke kelas. Ia berjalan melewati koridor yang masih saja ramai. Namun saat berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang ada di samping perpustakaan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat helaian rambut berwarna merah yang terlihat menyembul dari batang pohon maple besar yang tumbuh di sana.

Penasaran, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati orang itu, dan terlihatlah Gaara yang sedang memejamkan mata hanya dengan sebelah earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. "Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Gaara langsung membuka mata dan menatap Naruto yang sedang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Setiap istirahat, aku selalu ada di sini."

Naruto mengangguk lirih. "Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu saat istirahat." ujarnya.

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman jika berada di sini." tutur Gaara. Ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya saat merasakan angin lembut yang menerpa wajah pucatnya. "Bagaimana kakimu? tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tenang saja, sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sudah makan, Gaara?" Naruto mengeluarkan roti melon yang tadi dibelinya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

Gaara sempat terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia menerima roti yang disodorkan Naruto. "Terimakasih."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum senang. Ia lalu membuka bungkus roti melonnya dan mulai memakannya. Lima menit berlalu dan mereka masih sama-sama terdiam, namun hal itu berubah saat Gaara mulai memecah keheningan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Eh? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kembali berbicara. "Hanya saja, aku merasa kau sedikit berbeda pagi ini." tuturnya.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak seceria biasanya." Gaara membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Naruto tepat di kedua matanya. "Kau sedikit pendiam hari ini."

Naruto menatap Gaara dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Gaara pelan, dan pada saat itu, tidak sengaja Naruto melihat selembar kertas yang tergeletak tepat di samping Gaara. "Eh? Kertas apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kertas itu.

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku." ujar Gaara. Lalu, ia pun memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung membacanya. "Festival? Besok?!" pekiknya. Ekspresi senang sangat terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

Mendengar itu, Gaara menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Kau ingin kesana? tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke festival!" tuturnya senang, namun saat menatap Gaara, Naruto tidak menemukan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. "Kau tidak pernah ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawab Gaara singkat.

Dan pada saat itu juga, tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul di otak Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana? Nanti aku juga akan mengajak Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino untuk pergi bersama kita."

Namun, saat melihat Gaara yang hanya terdiam, Naruto kembali bertanya. "Kau mau kan?"

Gaara terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "...Baiklah." ujarnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" pekik Naruto semangan, namun saat ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00. "Ah! Pelajaran Sasuke sensei sudah mulai! Ayo Gaara, kita harus segera kembali!" pekik Naruto.

Dan dengan itu, mereka berusaha secepatnya kembali ke kelas. Dan benar saja, Sasuke sudah ada di dalam kelas.

Dengan santainya, Gaara mengetuk pintu kelas. "Sensei, maaf kami terlambat." ujarnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia berdiri di belakang Gaara dengan perasaan was-was.

Sasuke menghentikan tulisannya, kemudian menatap Gaara dan Naruto dingin. "Dari mana saja kalian?"

Naruto baru saja mau menjawab, tapi perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Gaara. "Kami baru saja memperbaiki perban Naruto di UKS." ujarnya berbohong.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dan Naruto dalam diam. Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali menatap papan tulis dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk." ujarnya sambil tetap menulis.

Mendengar itu, Gaara dan Naruto pun membungkuk. "Terimakasih sensei." ujar mereka kompak. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

~0~

Bel pertanda usainya pelajaran sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu. Bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu, siswa-siswi pun mulai meninggalkan area sekolah. Begitu pun Naruto yang terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian melewati jalan yang lumayan sepi.

Sedikit tertatih, Naruto tetap saja melanjutkan jalannya. Memang ada beberapa teman yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, namun Naruto langsung menolaknya dengan halus.

Berjalan sendirian tentu saja sukses membuat Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu pun mendekat dan menepuk pundak Naruto lumayan keras. "Hentikan lamunan bodohmu itu!"

Kaget, reflek Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya. "Kau—" Naruto sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum mengedipkan matanya heran. Ia sebenarnya berniat untuk memarahi orang yang seenaknya ini, tapi ternyata—

"Eh? Niisan?"

Ia sangat mengenal orang ini.

Kyuubi memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. "Hn."

Mengikuti kakaknya, Naruto pun berjalan tepat di samping Kyuubi. "Kapan kau pulang dari rumah nenek?"

"Tadi pagi." jawabnya singkat. Namun saat melihat cara berjalan Naruto yang aneh, Kyuubi pun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa jalanmu pincang begitu?"

"Ah!" Naruto menunjukkan tangan dan kakinya yang sedang diperban. "Kemarin aku terjatuh saat pelajaran olah raga." tuturnya. Ia pun hanya nyengir saat melihat tatapan meremehkan Kyuubi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuubi langsung saja mengusap-usapkan kepalan tangan di puncak kepala Naruto. "Katakan! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, huh?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan sebuah kecelakaan." belanya.

Kyuubi menghela nafasnya." Terserah kau saja lah." ujarnya. Namun setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuubi langsung berjalan mendahului Naruto dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Cepat naik!" perintahnya.

Bingung, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kyuubi. "Eh?"

Kembali menghela nafas, Kyuubi melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan bodohmu itu dan cepatlah naik!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Uh! Iya-iya!"

Perlahan, Naruto berjalan dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi pun berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya untuk menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak merosot jatuh.

Kyuubi pun mulai berjalan, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Seiring dengan waktu, Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Menyadari keanehan Naruto, Kyuubi pun mencubit pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begitu? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Ucapan Kyuubi itu sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Tidak ada kok." bantahnya. Ia pun mengusap pipinya yang sakit dan memerah akibat cubitan Kyuubi.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong."

Menghela nafasnya, Kyuubi kembali menatap jalan di depannya. "Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku bodoh!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi, namun kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir mungilnya. "Aku tahu, Niisan. Terimakasih." ujarnya. Ia pun sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya di sekitar leher Kyuubi.

Walaupun tidak tampak, senyuman lega perlahan mulai tampak di wajah Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi dan Naruto terlalu menikmati kebersamaan mereka hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

~0~

"Ah! Gaara." Naruto berlari mendekati Gaara yang sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman. "Maaf aku terlambat." ujarnya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Keringat juga terlihat mengalir deras di dahinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berlarian seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto mengusap keringat yang masih mengalir di dahinya. "Sudahlah! Lagi pula, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit." ujar Naruto semangat sambil menepuk lengannya yang diperban.

Tersenyum tipis, Gaara memberikan sebotol air mineral yang tadi sempat dibelinya. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

Naruto menerimanya dan langsung meminum sebagian airnya. "Mereka semua tidak bisa datang." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Hari ini jadwal Kiba memandikan Akamaru. Lalu Hinata harus menemani dan merawat paman Hiashi yang sedang sakit. Kalau untuk Shikamaru dan Shino, mereka terlalu malas untuk pergi."

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja! Ayo!"

Dengan semangat, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Terkadang mereka berhenti di beberapa stand yang menjual berbagai makanan dan menawarkan permainan berhadiah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, Gaara!" pekiknya. Ia mengajak Gaara untuk berjalan mendekati salah satu stand yang menawarkan permainan.

"Paman, aku mau mencobanya." ujar Naruto semangat. Ia pun memberikan sejumlah uang kepada penjaga stand itu.

Sang pemilik stand pun tersenyum. "Baiklah!" ia kemudian memberikan tiga bola tenis untuk dilemparkan di tumpukan kaleng yang berjarak sekitar dua meter. "Semoga beruntung!" tambahnya.

"Terimakasih." ujar Naruto sambil menerima bola yang diberikan kepadanya.

Mengambil satu bola, Naruto mulai berancang-ancang untuk melemparnya. Namun pada saat itu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange dengan ekor sembilan yang ada di rak hadiah. "Okay! Aku mengincarmu!" ujarnya sambil kembali berancang-ancang melempar bola.

Naruto mencoba melempar bola pertamanya, namun hasilnya gagal. "Ah! Meleset!" pekiknya kesal.

Mencoba lagi, Naruto kembali melempar bola keduanya. Namun hasilnya masih tetap meleset. Menghela nafas, Naruto menggenggam erat bola terakhir yang dipegangnya. "Oke, kesempatan terakhir." ujarnya lirih.

Namun belum juga melemparnya, Gaara keburu mengambil bola itu dari tangan Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara melempar bolanya dan—

_**CLANG!**_

Tepat mengenai kaleng-kaleng itu.

Naruto sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum senang. "Yay!" pekiknya. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Gaara. "Kau berhasil, Gaara!" tambahnya.

Menghela nafas, Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Hn. Ambil hadiahmu." perintahnya.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk boneka rubah yang diincarnya. "Aku mau itu paman!" teriaknya.

Tersenyum, penjaga stand itu pun mengambilkan boneka rubah yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Selamat atas kemenangannya!" ujarnya sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap boneka itu lekat-lekat. "Heh! Aku mendapatkanmu, Kurama!" ujarnya senang.

Mereka pun melanjutkan berkeliling, namun Gaara terhenti saat melihat beberapa stand makanan. "Naruto, kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, reflek Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Eh? Sudah jam delapan malam?" pekiknya kaget.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ramen!" pekik Naruto spontan.

Mengangguk, Gaara pun mulai berjalan menuju stand khusus makanan. "Tunggu di sana." perintahnya.

Setuju, Naruto pun berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon. Merasa bosan, ia pun mulai mengamati orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang di stand.

Namun entah kenapa, kejadian kemarin malam kembali muncul di pikirannya. Setiap mengingat hal itu, perasaan kesal, benci dan tidak suka langsung muncul di benaknya. Naruto terus saja memikirkan hal itu.

Menghela nafas, Naruto kembali mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun sebuah pemandangan sukses membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Kini tepat di hadapannya, terlihat dua orang yang seharian ini sukses mengganggu pikirannya.

Terlihat sang gadis memeluk manja tangan si pria, tetapi si pria tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Namun walaupun begitu, fakta bahwa mereka sedang bersama tetap saja membuat Naruto gelisah.

Raut wajah sendu perlahan muncul di wajah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk Kurama erat. "Sensei?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hallo semuanya~.  
Ah~ akhirnya bisa update juga!

Maaf sebelumnya. Saya updatenya lumayan telat.  
Sebenarnya sekarang ini saya sudah kelas 3, jadi bulan-bulan ini saya harus benar-benar membagi waktu belajar dan menulis fic. #cry  
Jadi maaf jika updatenya lama, saya akan mencoba mengupdate secepat yang saya bisa! #bow

Oh ya.  
saya mau berterimakasih untuk **Guest, dwidobechan, DheKyu, namikaze shira, By-U, I'm A Lighweight17, nakato-san, Princess Li-chan, Haruna Mitsuoka, Narita Menari-nari, Pink Purple Fuchsia, kaname, dan kalian semua** karena sudah mau repot-repot mereview dan membaca _**Sensei.**_ :)

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!**

**Thanks to You All!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto kembali mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun sebuah pemandangan sukses membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Kini tepat di hadapannya, terlihat dua orang yang seharian ini sukses mengganggu pikirannya.

Terlihat sang gadis memeluk manja tangan si pria, tetapi si pria tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Namun walaupun begitu, fakta bahwa mereka sedang bersama tetap saja membuat Naruto gelisah.

Wajah sendu perlahan muncul di wajah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk Kurama erat. "Sensei?"

* * *

**Sensei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Menghela nafas, Naruto berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya, namun tetap saja padangannya tidak bisa lepas dari dua sejoli yang berada tidak jauh darinya itu.

Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. Ia pun memeluk kurama erat. 'Kau ini kenapa Naruto?!' gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto membuka matanya, namun yang dilihatnya bukan lagi orang-orang yang berjalan melaluinya, melainkan sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana jeans berwarna biru gelap dengan _sneaker_ putih bercorak biru tua yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Perlahan, ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya demi mendengar suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat melekat di ingatannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saju jaketnya saat merasakan udara yang semakin dingin.

Melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, refleks Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Ng, Aku sedang jalan-jalan denga—"

Namun Naruto langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Naruto?"

"Ah! Gaara."

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Selamat malam, sensei." ujarnya saat melihat Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Hn." gumamnya.

Mengangguk, Gaara kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ujarnya sambil memberikan semangkok ramen yang tadi dipesannya.

Tersenyum, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. "Terima— ah! Sensei?!" namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap datar kepergian mereka.

Bingung, Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. "Sensei? Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke malah semakin mempercepat jalannya. Melihat sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar, Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Terengah-engah, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya. "Sensei, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Namun bukannya menjawabnya, Sasuke malah berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak datang hari ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Ng... itu... aku sudah ada janji." jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Aku tidak tahu nomor sensei."

Menghela nafas, Sasuke berdiri kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Ponselmu."

Mengagguk, Naruto pun memberikan ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke pun mengembalikan ponsel Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. "Eh? Nomor siapa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat nomor tidak dikenal di ponselnya.

"Nomorku." ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang terlihat sedang menghubungi nomor bernama 'Dobe'. "Simpan itu, Dobe." perintahnya.

Melihat itu, sontak Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa harus Dobe?" ujarnya tidak terima.

"Memang ada yang lain?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa?"

"Naruto! Jangan lupakan itu, Teme!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Dobe lebih cocok untukmu."

Urat kemarahan langsung muncul di dahi Naruto. "Mana bisa begitu?!" ujarnya tidak terima. Mengambil ponselnya, Naruto langsung mengetik sesuatu disana.

Selesai, Naruto pun menunjukkan ponselnya di hadapan Sasuke. Terlihat sebuah kontak dengan nama 'Teme' disana. "Lihat! Kita impas sekarang." ujarnya sambil kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Namun bukannya marah, Sasuke malah tersenyum simpul.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto pun protes. "Kenapa malah senyum-senyum begitu?!" pekiknya kesal.

Tidak menanggapi, Sasuke malah menatap Naruto tepat di kedua matanya. "Hey, Naruto."

Entah mengapa, nada bicara Sasuke yang berubah itu sukses membuat Naruto gugup. "A-Apa?"

Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, Sasuke mengelus helaian rambut Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanyanya.

Naruto sempat terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau itu menyebalkan, seenaknya sendiri, tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, dan masih banyak lagi." tuturnya.

Kini ganti Sasuke yang terdiam. "Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?! Bukan begitu!" jawabnya spontan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "A-Aku suka sensei." gumamnya lirih. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Walau bagaimanapun sensei sudah berulang kali membantuku." lanjutnya.

Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum perlahan, tangan Sasuke bergerak mengelus pipi Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pandai untuk hal seperti ini." tuturnya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak turun meraih dagu Naruto, mengangkatnya sehingga kini wajahnya benar-benar berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berbelit-belit." tutur Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Naruto, sepertinya aku—"

_**KRUYUK...**_

"Ah! Ma-maaf!" pekik Naruto. Ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hn." gumamnya.

Naruto menarik lengan jaket Sasuke pelan. "Err... Sensei tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Sasuke lirih, kemudian ia pun merogoh saku jaketnya. "Hn." gumamnya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus coklat untuk Naruto.

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Naruto, Sasuke pun melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya. "Kau lapar kan?" ujarnya.

Mengangguk, Naruto pun mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Terimakasih." tuturnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya setelah melihat Naruto yang telah selesai memakan coklatnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Senyum usil muncul di bibir Naruto. "Kau mau menculikku ya?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan bodoh."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan marah-marah begitu, nanti cepat tua loh." ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata genit. "Bilang saja kalau kau menyukaiku." lanjutnya iseng.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto intens. "Memang." ujarnya santai.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu pun balik menatap Sasuke kaget. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya."

"Jangan bercanda, Teme!" sanggah Naruto. ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali bertatapan dengannya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" ujar Sasuke. Ia tetap menatap Naruto tepat di kedua matanya.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba wajah Karin muncul di benaknya. "Kau sudah bersama Karin." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Apa?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya." ujarnya lagi.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping kepala Naruto. "Dengar. Karin, dia adalah teman masa kecilku atau lebih tepatnya tetanggaku. Kami bersama hanya sampai sekolah dasar, setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." tutur Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Asal kau tahu, dia tidak hanya seperti itu padaku, tapi juga pada Itachi, dan kami tidak punya hubungan lebih dari itu."

Naruto sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Y-Yang benar?"

"Hn. Lagi pula dia sudah punya pacar." jawab Sasuke santai, namun tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Melihat senyum Sasuke yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat Naruto gugup. "A-Apanya?"

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya?"

Seketika itu wajah Naruto langsung merona. "Ah! Itu... A-Aku..."

Melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah seperti itu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga ia tiba-tiba mengangkat dagu Naruto dan perlahan mencium bibirnya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut. Namun entah mengapa. Bukannya menolak, Naruto malah memejamkan matanya.

Setelah menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka, Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga perlahan namun pasti, ia pun mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang.

Melihat itu, sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke. Ia memeluk Naruto erat. "Terimakasih, Dobe." ujarnya sambil mengelus helaian rambut pirang Naruto.

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Naruto pun balik memeluk Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya muncul dari bibir tipisnya.

**END**

* * *

**Omake  
**

"Maaf membuatmu— eh? Sasuke-kun?" Karin, yang baru saja kembali dari stand makanan kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. "Huh! Payah!" gerutunya. Namun saat ia akan pulang, ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang ternyata berada tidak jauh darinya.

Melihat itu, Karin berusaha mengejar Sasuke dan memanggilnya. "Sasuke-kun kenapa kau—" namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang dituju Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Karin tersenyum penuh arti. "Heh! Ternyata." gumamnya, dan pada saat itu juga ponselnya berbunyi.

Tergesa-gesa, Karin segera mengangkat telepon itu, "Ya? Ah Itachi-san!" pekiknya. Ia pun segera mencari tempat duduk terdekat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi _to the point_.

Karin mulai memakan takoyaki yang baru dibelinya. "Ternyata Sasuke payah! Kalau aku tidak memancingnya, mungkin dia masih tidak tahu tentang perasaannya sendiri." gerutunya.

Itachi sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Jadi, kau gagal?"

"Tentu tidak!" ujar Karin bangga. Ia melirik Sasuke dan Naruto sekilas. "Sungguh, aku tidak bohong saat bilang dia payah. Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dia menyukai Naruto, dan aku harus menggunakan segala cara untuk meyakinkannya." tambahnya.

"Jadi dia—"

"Kelihatannya begitu." potong Karin sambil tertawa.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Terimakasih." ujarnya. Walaupun Karin tidak mengetahuinya, Itachi sempat tersenyum sekilas saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu— ah! Bagaimana kalau sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kau mengajakku makan malam, Itachi-san." goda Karin.

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu." terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon. "Maaf Karin, saat ini banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan, jadi sampai jumpa." setelah berkata seperti itu, Itachi langsung memutus teleponnya.

Menghela nafas, Karin pun memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan menjauh. "Semoga berhasil." ujarnya lirih. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Karin pun berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan festival itu.


End file.
